


Serendipity

by Anonymous



Series: Every Step We Take [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After so many years of feeling alone despite his heights of success and searching for the person he could be fully open in love with, three months seems too long and they were both craving each other’s touch. They decide words can wait, their touch has always screamed louder than words.





	Serendipity

Tired but feeling pretty good after a long day of filming, Richard made his way up the stairs, making conversation with one of the crew members who had been put in the same apartment building in Manchester. He was sad to leave Berlin and an amazing show with some people he could call true friends but he was excited to be back in his home country, closer to his family, being a part of something that intrigued him. England held so many good memories for him and, now that his success was growing, the need to live in the US was shrinking. No longer did he need to be in New York to focus on getting roles, his family and his personal life slowly becoming much more important. Sure, he loved living in New York, but his family was here, most of his friends were here, and his girlfriend was here. Their respective jobs already made seeing each other while they were in the same country hard enough, being in two separate continents made it near impossible.

It was rude but Richard had stopped paying attention to what Bradley was saying, a small smirk tipped up one of his lips when he thought about his girlfriend, Rachel. The word seemed too immature considering his age and the way he felt about her. It was a chance meeting. One of those random acts of fate when they had repeatedly bumped into each other walking around Foyles. He thought she might have been a crazed fan stalking him, to begin with; following him around the shop and sitting down where he was in the café. He confronted her, telling her that he would give her an autograph if she promised to leave him alone. Richard was a humble person, he never assumed that people knew who he was but he just wanted to work in peace. Rachel quickly put him his place, exclaiming that she didn’t want his autograph and didn’t know who he was, although his face looked vaguely familiar. She just wanted to sit down somewhere and get on with some work and the only spot free was at the desk in which he had set up his own little camp. He had blushed, looking around and realising she was right, stopping her as she apologised for inconveniencing him and gather her things to leave. They had spoken for hours before being asked to kindly leave as it was 21:00 and it was time to close the café. It was only their stomachs that had growled that reminded them that they had been sat there since 14:00 and had yet to eat anything more than a pastry or two. They grabbed some food, exchanged numbers and the rest, or at least the last nine months, had been history.

They had assumed that being in the same country would make it easier. The random weekend trips they had made to see each other had been enough while trying to navigate the start of what could be something. Four months in, both of them fully invested in this relationship, it was getting harder to only have 48 hours at the most. Richard’s role in The Stranger should’ve meant coming back to England and the only distance between the two is the train journey between London and Manchester. He’d been in production for almost three months now and they had yet to see each other in person. After Sundance, Richard had been free to stay in London, their first taste of co-habiting together a fairly successful run. They’d naively thought that it could be like that when Richard had a few days free in between being needed on set but clearly, someone wanted their plans thwarted. Rachel worked for a publishing house in London and had been given the task of editing a manuscript of a major author, her final task to secure her promotion. However, this opportunity had left very little time to even talk to Richard let alone FaceTime or travel up to Manchester as the turn around between edit and publication was so quick. They were happy for each other and the career goals they had both achieved, but after putting their social lives and love lives on the back burner for so long, they wanted to enjoy their relationship now that they were geographically closer.

Honestly, that month of staying at Rachel’s practically every night despite having his own flat in London had been one of the best months he’d had in a very long time. Maybe ever. Waking up to her in the mornings and falling asleep to a combination of her chill music playlist and the cute little sighs she made, her fingers squeezing his before sleep finally took her. The feeling of her body pressed against his was unlike any other as if they had been sculpted to fit one another’s bodies. He realised he wanted that long term. He wanted that every day. Even if her alarm for work went off a little earlier than he’d like. At least she always left him a fresh coffee pot. Neither had said ‘I love you’ yet but Richard knew that’s what he felt for her. And he hoped she felt the same way. Maybe he should see if he can get just one weekend soon off from any work for the show and tell her?

Richard said goodbye to Bradley, oblivious to anything that he had said, and made his way down the corridor to his own temporary residence. Walking inside, he flicked on the light and threw his keys in the bowl on the table, toed off his shoes and walked into the open plan living space. Chucking his jacket on the edge of the sofa and looking up, his froze as he saw the person sat on the end recliner seat, her suitcase briefly catching the corner of his eye.

“Hi,” Rachel said, smiling at him. That was enough to get him to move towards the woman that had consumed most of his thoughts. He didn’t care how she’d gotten in; didn’t care why she was here or how long they had together. He just had to touch her. Three months was too long.

He took her into his arms and held her tight, her head nestling perfectly under his stubbled chin. The way she made him relax by just a simple embrace warmed him. Pulling back slightly, he took her face in his hand and kissed her. The kiss was slow and gentle. Their lips moved together seamlessly, mimicking each other’s actions perfectly. Rachel let out a quiet sigh, turning into a moan when Richard used the opportunity to run his tongue along the seam of her lips and deepen the kiss. Her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt. They were stuck together, flush against one another like they never wanted to be apart again. Rachel pulled away from the kiss when the need to breathe got too much. Richard pecked his way along her jaw, up to her ear and down her neck. She rolled her head back, giving him easier access and letting out another moan, this one louder than before. Lowering her head, she moved in to kiss him, repeating the actions he had performed on her, rejoicing in the way the stubble felt against her lips. She moved her hands to the top button of his shirt, her nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons. Once they had all been undone, she removed his shirt slowly, Richard walking her towards the bedroom as things progressed. The discarded shirt was left on the hallway floor.

When they reached the bedroom, it was as if the sparks of desire had been consumed by flames. Each motion, action, movement was still loving but their longing lust was taking over. Richard’s hands wandered down to the hem of her shirt, swiftly lifting it over her head to reveal her supple mounds underneath a layer of lace. He removed the offending item, leaning down to kiss the soft skin of her chest and breasts. Rachel leaned down to cup his face in her hands as if she was unable to believe that he was here with her. That he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She leaned down to kiss him before allowing him to continue his path down her body. He reached the waistband of her leggings, drawing them down her legs at an agonising pace. He nipped at random areas, delighting in her little sighs and moans. Pulling back, he looked at her laying on his bed. There was a heat in his eyes as he looked at her, a neanderthal selfishness that pleased him knowing that she was his. There was something else too. That feeling from before. That feeling of love he hadn’t felt for another person before, the contented happiness that he felt knowing she was here for him. She had chosen to be with him despite the countless obstacles they had faced. She looked at him with a soft smile and he knew she felt the same.

The one remaining item on her body was discarded as Richard dropped the matching lace panties to the floor. He opened her legs revealing her glistening centre. He lowered his head as he kissed along the smooth skin of her pubic bone before kissing over her. He parted her lips, licking from her centre to her clit. She moaned at the combination of his action and the vibration of his groan that he let out as he tasted her. He did it again, and again, drawing out her sweetness that started to gather at her entrance quicker. Focusing on her clit, flicking it with light teasing strokes, he slid a finger inside her.

“Fuck,” she moaned out. He tight channel gripped his thick finger as he thrust it back and forth. She tipped her head back further into the pillows as her hips rose to meet him. With his free hand, he pushed her hips back onto the bed and held her there as he continued. He slowly sped up the speed of his thrusts. Adding a second finger, he started to speed up faster.

“Mmmm, please,” Rachel cried out. He knew what she wanted. Sucking on her clit with vigour Richard rubbed the spot inside of her that he knew brought her to the edge. He groaned against her again, making her hips pushed harder against his hand. As he sucked at her clit harder, he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. Paying special attention to the spongy area inside her, he bit her clit lightly sending her over the precipice, moaning out his name. He decided at that moment that was his favourite way of hearing his name.

When she had recovered from her intense orgasm, Rachel reached down between them. She grasped his hard penis in her hand and started to stroke up and down slowly. She tried to turn them around with the intention of returning the favour, but Richard’s only desire was to be inside her. He leant over to the nightstand before remembering that he had no condoms in there.

“Back pocket of my travel bag,” Rachel said with a smirk. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him run so fast than at that moment. Returning with a handful, ignoring Rachel’s raised eyebrows at needing so many, he left them on the side keeping one in hand. She took it from his hand, making quick work of the packaging as Richard returned to his position on top of her. Stroking him lightly, she slid the condom onto him. She leaned up to kiss him, him moving forward to meet her half-way as he met her slick heat. He pushed forwards, both of them groaning at the sensation of being joined after so long apart. He’d missed the feeling of her heat wrapped around him, the way she gripped him as she thrust forward. The need to make this feeling last was the only thing holding him back from taking her. She kissed his collar bone, bringing him back to the moment, lips lingering on his skin as he withdrew. Her moan punctuated his return. Drawing back, he kept a slow pace, making sure to hit as deep as he could inside her. He wanted her to feel as good as he did, to feel him as deeply as he felt her inside his soul.

Rachel wanted to close her eyes at the lustful pleasure running through her but she couldn’t tear her eyes from his. His slow thrusts were building something inside of her, something other than another orgasm, and she didn’t want to lose it. She lifted her hips to meet him, trying to add to the friction and speed up their motions. He took the hint and started to speed up, his thrusts getting faster yet no less intense. Lifting her hips to the right angle, Rachel let out a loud moan that made him pause before he continued his efforts. She gasped at the deep thrusts that were sending her flying.

“Oh my god, don’t stop. Please,” she moaned, not knowing what she was pleading for. She clutched his shoulders, holding him to her, breath tickling his ear with each sound she made. They spurred him on, forcing them closer to completion where he wanted them to come together. Closer and closer.

"I’m so close. Please.” This time they both knew. They could both feel themselves right there, so close yet so far. Richard reached down between them to where they joined, rubbing her clit with his thumb in tight circles in time with his thrusts. This was what they both needed. Her walls fluttered around him again, this time tighter than before. He pulled back from her to look into her eyes, her cries getting louder. Breathing in, his thrusts sped up even more. The combination of Richard’s thrusts, the delicious friction on her clit and the way she was gripping him pushed them both over the edge. Both of them cried out each other’s name, his actions continuing as he rode them through their orgasms. He let out a final groan as his finished. They both laid there, damp foreheads pressed together, heavy breaths fanning their faces. He kissed her forehead before slipping out and disposing of the condom, both of them deciding that a shower could wait. The bed sheets would need to be washed too.

“Hi,” Rachel said softly, repeating her greeting from before. They cuddled together under the duvet, Rachel tightly tucked against Richard’s side, her head on his chest. He let out a gentle laugh before he leant down to kiss her. He still couldn’t believe she was here despite what had just happened between them.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Rachel looked down, suddenly insecure hearing his tone. She couldn't tell if he was happy that she had surprised him, even after what they had just done.

“I thought I’d come and surprise you. I finished editing the manuscript, it’s all done and off to be printed and I had some leave left before my promotion.” She couldn’t work out the expression on his face. “I can leave tomorrow if you’re busy. I just missed you.”

“No, no. I’ve missed you, too. You have no idea how much. And I’m really glad you’re here. I had no idea you were coming. I’m sorry for jumping on you,” He said.

“I don’t think I put up much resistance. Nearly three months is way too long to be away from you. Chris gave me his key. The spare you gave him. He said you were pretty miserable about the fact that we’ve barely seen each other.” She looked up at him. “It’s not what we imagined it would be, is it?” It was a subtle hint, but he heard it. The slight out he was giving him. The opportunity to pull back and step away from whatever they had.

Richard shook his head, a solemn expression on his face. “No, not quite. But we’re finding our feet and you have a break before you start your promotion.” He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer. “Hopefully things will start getting a bit better.”

“Yeah, hopefully. I need my human hot water bottle back. It’s too cold without you.”

“Nice to know I’m good for something. It’s ok, though, I need my human coffee maker.” They giggled before a comfortable silence settled over the two of them, just revelling in being together.

“It’s lonely again without you,” Richard said quietly.

“It’s weird.” He looked at Rachel, eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t realise how happy I was with you in London until you weren’t there.” His eyes moistened slightly at her confession, mouth lifting into a smile.

“I love you,” Richard said. He hadn’t planned on saying it so casually. In his head, he had an elaborate plan to surprise her, dozens of roses and candles. But that’s not her. It’s not their relationship. This is how he fell in love. Quiet nights, huddled under blankets and duvets, skin bare from sex. Just together.

“Really?” She cringed at the way her voice sounded so vulnerable. She knew she loved him too. There was no question. But she assumed that she was biding her time before he got bored with her. Richard was taken aback by the disbelief in her voice, worried that he had ruined things. He looked at her, the fear of abandonment, of losing this thing so precious so obvious in her eyes. It broke his heart that she couldn't believe him.

“Of course.” He rolled her onto her back, hovering over her to look into her eyes. “I wasn’t lying when I left and said that I’ve never had a relationship like this. This feeling of safety, of love. Of just being wanted.”

Rachel ran her fingernails through the stubble on his chin before reaching up to cup his face. “I love you. After everything, I never expected this. I never expected to find you. But I did. And now I couldn’t imagine not being in love with you.”

Richard kissed her with everything he had in him, hoping it could convey everything that he felt and make her believe that everything he’d said was true. Pulling back, they both yawned, laughing at their synchronicity. They still had so much to say to each other. So much of their relationship still had to be figured out. Nine months of each of them trying to pretend that this wasn’t ‘it’, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. That was gone. Now they knew it was love. It would take time for Rachel to truly believe him. To believe that she would be worthy of his love, of anyone's love. She had hidden away from relationships for so long, never thinking that they could last. He'd done the same. His career had become his priority, after his family, and he worried that he wouldn't be able to break that pattern. This though, this they knew they could make last a lifetime.

They resumed their positions, seemingly even closer than before. The worry that becoming too attached would break them. Whispered into the early hours of a simple Thursday morning as they both closed their eyes, they cemented what was most important. Their happiness and love for each other. While they’d always been able to say everything without words, tonight they’d both said the three words that the other so needed to hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first submission of a series I'm starting following Richard and Rachel's relationship. They will not be in chronological order (I will add a post which will be updated with a timeline; however, they do not have to be read in order). I apologise for any inconsistencies that may occur through the pieces and promise to correct them if they appear. I will update as and when I am inspired by a new idea and when I have free time. I am open to requests but please do not be offended if I do not write them/them all. I hope you enjoy this little series. 
> 
> As always, I intend no offence towards Richard Armitage, nor his family and friends. This is purely a work a fiction.


End file.
